The Heart Won't Lie
by CharlieGrace
Summary: Based on the music video of The Heart Won't Lie by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill. Callie is a recruit in a Naval Basic Training Program, while Arizona is her Commanding Officer. One-Shot for now.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If anything seems familiar, it is not mine.

A/N 1: This is a one-shot based on "The Heart Won't Lie" by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill. I will continue on into a multi-chapter fic if wanted.

A/N 2: I have no Beta as of now, so all the mistakes are my own. If you are interested in being my Beta please PM me.

A/N 3: Thanks so much for reading!-CharlieGrace

Anything in italics is a flashback scene

Prologue

Callie's POV

I can hear people cheering all around me. People are throwing their hats and hugging one another in congratulations. Tears of joy are being shed. Today is a monumental day. I am graduating from training today. Eight weeks of hell are paying off, finally. Today should be one of the happiest days of my life, and to some degree it is, but when I see her across the room, my heart gives me away.

I remember the first time I saw her; I was getting off of the bus for the start of training and I was terrified. She stood there eyeing all of us, but walked straight up to me.

"_What's your name?" She asked me in a serious voice. I didn't answer at first because I was shocked by her beauty._

"_Are you deaf?" She yelled this time._

"_N-no ma'am, my name is Calliope Torres." I said with a shaky voice._

"_Well, Calliope Torres, the next time your commanding officer asks you a question, you better make damn sure you answer promptly. You got me?"_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

I can see her across the hangar talking animatedly with a few of my fellow graduates. She's shaking their hands and displaying her dimples. When our eyes meet, she walks to the other side of the hangar and I can't help but follow her.

Arizona's POV

Seeing Calliope across the room almost breaks my resolve. Many times I wondered if she would even make it through training. She did it. She's standing there in her uniform and I want nothing more than to hold her and congratulate her for her accomplishments, but I know that cannot happen.

I know I can only hold on to the memories we made, of walking on the beach and laughing by the fire. When she comes to the door separating us, she places her hand against the glass. I can't help but put mine against hers as well. I only wish that I could feel her soft skin against mine, not the cold glass.

I snap back into officer mode, put on my hat and salute her like I would any other soldier. After returning my salute she walks away.

I can't help but think that she's taking my heart with her.


	2. Brand New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If something seems familiar, it is not mine!

A/N: Wow! Thank you all for you kind words. I have decided to continue on with this story. There will be a time jump, and the story will start at the beginning of Callie's training! Thank you for reading!

* I am NOT in ANY way trying to give any disrespect to the military. I am an army brat and I love my country with everything in me. I have decided to make up the names of certain bases in my story, but I am going to do my best to keep the story as realistic as I can. Please keep in mind that I myself have never gone through Naval Basic Training.

P.S. If anyone is interested in being my Beta pretty please PM me!

All Mistakes are my own!

Chapter 1: Brand New Start

Callie's POV

My mind is going crazy thinking of all the things that are going to happen over the next eight weeks. Some part of me is screaming at me to get off this bus. I can't help but laugh at where I am now. I never pictured myself enlisting in the Navy. It started out as a way to finally make my parents proud of me, but as I went through the process of being recruited I knew that this was the perfect way to serve my country. The medical school tuition being paid for was just the icing on the cake for me.

As I look around the bus carrying the other recruits and myself to Camp Monterrey Lakes. When I first got on the bus, I was so scared to see how people would react around me. I was shocked to see that most of my fellow recruits looked just as scared as I did.

Although there wasn't anyone speaking, the silence wasn't unbearable. Everyone was just alone with the thoughts, their expectations and their fears. I felt the bus come to a stop and hear the squeak of the doors opening. Before my brain had anytime to alert my body to stand up, a man with salt and pepper hair ad steel greyish blue eyes jumped on the bus.

"Alright recruits!" He screamed in a booming voice. "I am RDC Sloan. You will refer to me as RDC Sloan at all times! Is that understood?" When no one answered at first he got louder.

"I said is that understood?!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Yes sir, RDC Sloan!"

"Alright, get your stuff and get your asses off of this bus! Move! Let's go!"

I grabbed my duffel bag as quickly as I could and jumped off of the bus to stand in line with the rest of the recruits. AS we stood there in a line, six officers dressed in their working uniforms came and stood in front of us. They were eyeing all of us, but the blonde office was eyeing me especially. She walked straight up to me and got so close to my face that I had to intake a breath.

_"__What's your name?" She asked me in a serious voice. I didn't answer at first because I was shocked by her beauty._

_"__Are you deaf?" She yelled this time._

_"__N-no ma'am, my name is Calliope Torres." I said with a shaky voice._

_"__Well, Calliope Torres, the next time your commanding officer asks you a question, you better make damn sure you answer promptly. You got me?"_

_"__Yes ma'am!"_

_After that, she walked back to her sot in the line with the other officers. Soon after, an older black man stepped out from the line and began to speak to us._

_"I am Admiral Richard Webber. Welcome to Camp Monterrey Lakes. This will be your home for the next eight weeks. These next weeks will test you in every way possible. You're going to sweat, bleed, vomit from physical exertion and maybe even shed a few tears. Prepare yourselves. You are going to learn how serve this amazing country of ours. Now run to get your uniforms and then settle in your rooms. Chow in the DFAC promptly at 5:30. Lights out at seven sharp! Now move!"_

_Everyone ran to follow his instructions and I couldn't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into._

_Arizona's POV_

Today we would be welcoming new recruits at Camp Monterrey Lakes. Excitement filled me every time I thought of the new people that were siging up to risk their lives for our country. I see the bus come to a stop and Mark Sloan jump on to welcome the recruits. I laugh because he always has to be the one to get them off the bus. I take my spot between my best friend Teddy and Derek Shepard.

As the recruits file off the bus, I can't help but stare at the beautiful dark haired woman who got off. As she stands there, I can't help but go up to her. She looks terrified and I can't help but to take advantage of that.

After I mess with her for a while, I walk back to my spot with a smile on my face.

This was going to be fun.


	3. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If anything seems familiar it is not mine.

A/N: Thank you for reading and for your very sweet comments.

Chapter 3:

A Rude Awakening

Callie's POV

A trumpet blares and brings me out of my restless sleep all too early. The shock had barely worn off before lights were quickly turned on and drill sergeants began to yell.

"Get up! Get your asses out of those bunks! Let's go! We're wasting daylight!"

As I scrambled to get out of bed and change my clothes, Captain Robbins came over to me and got right in my face.

"Torres! When your Commanding Officer tells you to get your ass of bed, you do it! You don't lay there trying to catch anymore z's. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good now let's go!"

As she walks away, a new officer comes into our bunk. He has dark black wavy hair and blue eyes. As soon as he comes to a stop, he begins to yell as well.

"Good morning recruits! I am Captain Shepard. Welcome to the first day of your new lives as Navy Recruits. Now this morning, we have some Physical Training planned for you. Prepare yourselves. This is the first day of hell. Now move your asses!"

We all run out of the bunk and wait outside for further instructions.

"We're going to start off this morning with a little run. Now is everyone ready?" With a chorus of "yes sir's" we all take off running. The sun isn't even up yet and I can already tell that today is going to be a hell of a long day.

Arizona's POV

As Teddy and I run in the back with the recruits, I can't help but glance at Torres' ass in her workout pants. Even though I know I shouldn't be thinking about a recruit in such a way, but I'm only human and Calliope's ass in those pants is a magnificent sight. Looking never hurt anything anyway. After we've ran about five miles, I can see some of the recruits starting to get tired. Some are stopping, some are slowing down and two have already thrown up. If they don't get into shape quick, they are really going to suffer over these next eight weeks.

We keep running for another two miles when I see Calliope stop and is visibly out of breath.

"C'mon Torres, let's go. If you can't keep up now, what are you going to do when you're facing enemy attack huh? Suck it up and move your ass now!"

She looks at me with a fiery anger in her eyes, but begins to run anyway. When we all finally make it back to camp, most recruits fall down with exhaustion. While Teddy and I stretch to cool down, I spot Calliope trying to calm her breathing. I can't help but focus on how her chest rises and falls. While my eyes are glued to her chest, I hear Teddy snort beside me.

"You have anything you want to share Robbins?"

"Nope, I can't say that I do." I tell her while still staring at Calliope's boobs.

"Whatever you say Robbins, just be careful."


End file.
